Dirtclog Sports
Dirtclog is best known as the dominate male of the Hunters Pack beside his first cousin Keeper. Hunters Pack In January 2008, Dirtclog and his band of brothers, Mud, Digger, and Varmit, came across a closely related pack, the Hunters. Weak after being kicked out of their former pack, they approached the group. At the time, the dominate male was the notorious patriarch of the pack, Scorcher. The dominate female was Keeper, a first cousin to Dirtclog and his brothers. He and his brothers managed to join the pack and take subordinate roles under Scorcher and often helped out in guarding the group and even babysat Keeper's kits on some occasions. In August of 2008, the 50+ Hunters pack split, forming the Deathnotes. Dirtclog and his brothers remained in the Hunters where times were now tough with less than 30 members of the group. They had to fight harder and longer to defend their territory. In January 2009, the Hunters raided a wild group's den, killing thier kits. Dirtclog was one of the males who discovered the den and helped kill the kits. However, his life was about to change drastically. In February, the Hunters were attacked by thier new wild rivals and the dominate male of the group killed Scorcher during combat. For the first time in nearly five years, the Hunters were without a dominate male. After fighting for nearly a month, Dirtclog established himself as the new dominate male, being one of the oldest and strongest. He settled in nicely to his new position, supported by the other pack members. In July, a roving male named Vizuin (alias Smog) from the Missfits appeared at the Hunters and fought Dirtclog for male domin ance but was beaten and ousted from the group. Then, in August, Keeper and her younger sister Ruby fought for dominance and Keeper won, and then evicted Ruby, who later dissapeared in October. Also that month, Dirtclog attacked and ousted Rosco, Flagstaff, and Digger for challenging his position. Rosco later joined the Sports and took over as thier dominate male breifly while Flagstaff and Digger were eventually Last Seen by November. In December, after an unsucessful year with only one litter of kits having been born, four subordinates-Dusky, Misha, Noble, and Rhotochellio, were all killed, followed by the eviction of the female Bandit. However, she later returned to the pack. In January 2010, a subordinate female named Bucky gave birth to Allah, Scruffkins and Jellintah. It is unknown if Dirtclog fathered the litter or not. The following month, Dirtclog evicted his little brother Mud and two subordinate males named Amigo and Watchmen. Amigo and Watchmen later dissapeared while Mud took to roving and later rejoined the pack. In March, Keeper gave birth to a litter but after an unknown incedent at the den, only one kit survived to emerge and his name was Anthony. The kit was fathered by either a common rover at the Hunters; Flinch, or Dirtclog. Fowler gave birth to her fir st litter in June 2010 and in July Elliot from the Missfits joined the group but lost when he fought Dirtclog for dominance. In November, Keeper and Dirtclog fought each other and after a violent confrontation, Keeper beat Dirtclog into submission shorlty before she was salvaged by a Daggar Wolf while defending the sleeping den late one night. The following month, she was bitten by a snake and dissapeared. Bucky, Keeper's daughter, a distant relitive of Dirtclog, took over as the dominate female at his side. However, Keeper returned in January 2011 and overthrew her, taking back her position as the dominate female. Bucky was violently evicted and joined a male named Brutus and her sister Bandit to form the Augusta Pack. In March, Dirtclog evicted his brother Mud again and this time he did not return to the group and was most likely predated. In April, shortly after Keeper gave birth to Galaganga and Little Met, Dirtclog was killed in a group encounter with the Deathnotes Pack. His sucessor was Shy, Keeper's oldest son. TV Star Dirtclog was breifly mentioned in season three of Spit Viper Cat Clan but his part as a star on the show did not come in until season four, after Scorcher's death. He was seen as the heir to the throne and a bullying dominate male of the group in the Special Edition: Epilogue. While he was a main character in season four, his popularity ratings for the show were very low due to him being an overly-aggressive dominate male. Children January 15, 2010: Allah (10HM106), Scrufkins (10HM107), Jellintah (10HF108), mothered by Bucky Hunters. March 22, 2010: Anthony (10HM103) and other unknown littermates, mothered by Keeper Hunters. Category:Sports Individuals Category:Hunters Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Dominate Males